greekmythologywikiaorg-20200216-history
Lovers of Heracles
Much like his father Zeus was very permiscuous he had many lovers. Heracles slept with princesses, a queen, slaves, Goddesses, Nymphs, naiads, a priestess and even a monster. He had women from Greece, India, Italy, Aeschreis (a daughter of King Thespius) Aglaeia (a daughter of King Thespius) Anthaeia (a daughter of King Thespius) Anthippe (a daughter of King Thespius) Antiope (a daughter of King Thespius) Argele (a daughter of King Thespius) Asopis (a daughter of King Thespius) Astydameia (daughter of Ormenius) Astyoche (daughter of Phylas) Auge (sister of King Cepheus of Tegea) Bargases Bolbe (an extremely beautiful lake goddess) Bone (a daughter of King Thespius) Cabeira (a nymph) Calametis (a daughter of King Thespius) Celtine (daughter of Bretannus King of the Celts) Certhe (a daughter of King Thespius) Chalciope (daughter of Eurypylus) Chania (a nymph) Chryseis Clytippe (a daughter of King Thespius) Deianeira (Heracles second wife) daughter of King Oeneus of Calydon)) Dyna Dynaste Echidna (the half woman half serpent monster) Elachaeia (a daughter of King Thespius) Epicaste (the daughter of Augeus) Epilais (a daughter of King Thespius) Erato (a daughter of King Thespius) Euboea (a daughter of King Thespius) Eubote (a daughter of King Thespius) Eurybia (a daughter of King Thespius) Eurycas (a daughter of King Thespius) Eurypyle (a daughter of King Thespius) Eurytelle (a daughter of King Thespius) Exole (a daughter of King Thespius) Hebe (goddess of youth and Heracles' Third Wife) Helicones (a daughter of King Thespius) Hesichaeia (a daughter of King Thespius) Hippo (a daughter of King Thespius) Hippocrate (a daughter of King Thespius) Iphinoe (daughter of Antaeus and Tinge) Iphis (a daughter of King Thespius) Laothoe (a daughter of King Thespius) Lavinia (daughter of Evander) Lyse (a daughter of King Thespius) Lysidice (a daughter of King Thespius) Lysippe (a daughter of King Thespius) Malis (a slave of Queen Omphale Marse (a daughter of King Thespius) Meda (daughter of Phylus) Megara (Heracles first wife a daughter of King Creon of Thebes) Meline (a daughter of King Thespius) Melite (a naiad) Menippe (a daughter of King Thespius) Myrto (daughter of Menoeteus) Nice (a daughter of King Thespius) Nicippe (a daughter of King Thespius) Olympusa (a daughter of King Thespius) Omphale (Queen of Lydia) Oreia (a daughter of King Thespius) Palantho (of Hyperborea) Palantia (daughter of Evander) Pandela (an Indian Princess) Panopeia (a daughter of King Thespius) Parthenope (daughter of Stymphalus) Patro (a daughter of King Thespius) Philo (daughter of Alcimedon) Phyleis (a daughter of King Thespius) Praxitheia (a daughter of King Thespius) Procris (a daughter of King Thespius) Prophis (a daughter of Xanthus or Eryx) Psophis (a daughter of Xanthus or Eryx) Pyrene, (daughter of King Bebrycius) Pyrippe (a daughter of King Thespius) Rhea (an Italian priestess) Stratonice (a daughter of King Thespius) Terpsicrate (a daughter of King Thespius) Tinge (wife of Antaeus, Tinge was some goddess) Tiphyse (a daughter of King Thespius) Toxicrace (a daughter of King Thespius) Xanthis (a daughter of King Thespius) (Unknown consort who was the mother of Agylleus) (Unknown woman who is also the mother of Amathes, Boeus, Bretius and Brettus by Heracles) (Unknown consort who was mother of Amathous) (Unknown consort who was the mother of Azon by Heracles) (Unknown consort who was the mother of Chromis by Heracles) (Unknown consort who was the mother of Cyrnus by Heracles) (Unknown consort who was the mother of Dexamenus by Heracles) (Unknown consort who is mother of Leucites by Heracles) (Unknown consort who was the mother of Manto by Heracles) (Unknown consort and mother of Pandaie by Heracles) (Unknown woman who was the mother of Agamedas by Heracles) (Unknown woman who was the mother of Rhopalus by Heracles) (Unnamed slave girl of Queen Omphale's and mother of Cleodaees by Heracles) Category:Lovers of Heracles Category:Mortals Category:Females Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Nymphs